<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Cry Mercy.... by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523444">Don't Cry Mercy....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Based Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Hurts song, F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...there's too much pain to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Based Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Cry Mercy....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Classic favourite. Been wanting to write something to this song in like forever. Also around the ending part I could only picture Pyramid Head with Anna, wonderful 😂 poor Anna though 😒 I really liked her 😅</p><p>
  <strong>My Brain:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hated you. </p><p>Hated you for what you were. </p><p>What you were doing to her. </p><p>What you made her do. </p><p>What you made her become.</p><p>
  <em><strong>M E R C Y</strong></em>
</p><p>It was your punishment.</p><p>Here you were, shackles around your wrists, chains clinking as you were now dragged along. Dragged to her room. Your punishment awaiting.</p><p>"I've brought her, mother."</p><p>Alcina waves her daughter off, leaving you standing with your hands restricted in front of you. Your head bowed.</p><p>"You of all 'things' have changed me," she hisses, putting more emphisis on things.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I never meant to...."</p><p>"Enough!" she growls and you hear her stand to come over to you.</p><p>The chains clink a little more as she takes hold of them to move you closer. Her hand reaches out to grab a handful of your clothes. You feel them literally tear from your back. Her nails dig into your shoulder, enough to break the skin. Your head is thrown back as you fall to your knees.</p><p>"Please!" you beg as she lifts your head up with her fingers under you chin.</p><p>"Don't cry mercy, there's too much pain to come." She warns you. </p><p>
  <em><strong>M E R C Y</strong></em>
</p><p>Time and time again she's attacking you with words, causing you too much anger. Yet you still continue to love her. </p><p>"Give me your wrist!" </p><p>It's always an order, never a plea. She'd never fall so low. Her fangs sink deep within and you feel the sharp shooting pain all the way up your arm to your head. You feel as she's almost bleeding you dry.</p><p>
  <em><strong>M E R C Y</strong></em>
</p><p>It was always nice to vent frustration, even if you were the one on the receiving end of her hate rant.
</p><p>"They hate you! They all hate you! I hate...." she sighs leaving you alone to your thoughts.</p><p>You sit in silence, running everything through your head. Her words bouncing right back at you each and every time.</p><p>"Don't cry mercy!" her words echo over and over again and that's when the pain strikes again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>M E R C Y</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Don't cry mercy, there's too much pain to come."</p><p>You'd grown fond of it. Of her abuse towards you. You knew damn well it was forbidden for her to love you, but what did it matter?</p><p>You wanted her.</p><p>She wanted you.</p><p>Screw it all!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>M E R C Y</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Stepping into her room once more, you lowered yourself to your knees.</p><p>"Don't cry mercy, there's too much pain to come."</p><p>"Please!" you beg, plea, grovel.</p><p>"Don't cry...."</p><p>"Please," you whimper.</p><p>Her hand's around your neck and before you know it you're dangling in the air. Your clothes torn right from you. Her devilshly, oh so smug, beautiful smile is all for you.</p><p>"I want you," you choke out.</p><p>You were slammed down onto the bed, her right hand now extending razor claws before you feel then rake down your body. You writhe beneath her, moaning loudly. She smiles before bending over you, her hand now moving from your neck so that her teeth could get a good look in at your throat. Her left hand now caresses you, fingers circling your clit, stars were forming as she sucked at your neck while her fingers got to work sending you over the top.</p><p>"There's never any mercy with me, pet." She smiles as you lay on the bed, covered in your own blood, a dazed look upon your face.</p><p>You were in heaven before your time.</p><p>"I don't crave mercy," you now tell her. "I crave your touch."</p><p>She smiles as she sucks on each finger slowly.</p><p>"Then you'll have your wish."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to song: <a href="https://youtu.be/Pymh-4n7eCI">Mercy</a></p><p>
  <strong>How I see this song and what Alcina would be like to me</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>